


Heaven Surrounds You

by ratdad666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little bit more emotional than your usual, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Bullying, Coming of Age, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Burn, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratdad666/pseuds/ratdad666
Summary: A cruel prank on Dracos part that almost pushes Harry to the edge brings his deep seeded feelings to the surface.He comes face to face with the parallel between himself and Harry, and wonders if he’s going down the wrong path. If their lives are pre-written, and if he could ever be saved from the person he was becoming by the person he thought he hated the most.aka: Harry helps Draco realise he has a choice
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 29





	1. Toxicity / Stress

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this obv isn't gonna follow cannon, except major events and characters. i wrote this rly fast and didnt rly proof read i am sorry but i hope you enjoy!

The set up was perfect. 

Word had gotten out that with the Yule ball approaching, boys and girls alike were rushing to secure themselves a partner. 

As childish as Draco thought it was, he understood they’d never really done anything like this before and for most, relationships weren’t at the forefront of their problems at the moment. 

Especially those who were unfortunate enough to attend the same year as Harry bloody Potter, where around every corner there seemed to be another problem brewing. 

Opportunity was basically knocking on his front door when he heard whispers of Harrys apparent crush on Cho Chang. That paired with the knowledge of Cedric already having asked her, it was a set up too easy to be true. 

Draco had been the first one to suggest it, followed by Pansy writing a delicate letter, and Blaise sending it off to Potter during the flurry of breakfast the very next day.

_Dear Harry,_

_Meet me in the owlery after dinner, I have something to ask you._

_Cho x_

He may or may not have tipped off a certain gossip seeking beetle of the story that was about to go down.

Draco hadn’t been there to see Harry receive the letter, so he was just going off the hope that he’d received it as Draco and his posse of five piled into the observatory, owls cooing and rustling about as they moved closer to the wall by the entrance as to be undetected by Potter at first glance. 

They chatted amongst themselves until they heard steps not far off in the distance, and some of them started finding it hard to contain their laughter like this was the funniest thing in the world. 

Draco found these situations less on the amusing side, instead using his insistent cruelty and bullying to fuel something bitter that had been growing and festering inside him. 

On most days he started to feel like a nuclear reactor, toxicity oozing and seeping through every pore and sometimes when he looked in the mirror at the end of the day, he was worried he was one wrong move from melting down.

Harry stepped inside, his eyes darting around the room and landing on the group of Slytherin.

“Malfoy?” Harry spoke simply

“Looking for someone Potter?” Draco sneered

Draco moved himself over toward and in front of the entrance so that Harry couldn’t leave as easily, the boy finding himself surrounded by the Slytherin group.

He could see the gears turning in Harrys head, eyebrows knitting together in worry and confusion at first

“As if you actually thought someone was going to ask you to the ball.” Draco laughed, and soon erupted the chorus of laughter they had been trying so hard to hold in

“That note-” Harry started to speak

“Cho Chang? Really?” Pansy piped up to the left of Draco, earning a few snickers around the room

“What a pathetic little crush. She’s already going with Cedric, watched it happen myself” Draco hummed proudly 

Harry's dim eyes met Dracos, and he could tell that it hadn’t been prior knowledge to the Gryffindor. 

“What? I-” Harry tried, only to be interrupted again

“Sad, Potter. Not only are you going to die in these tournaments, you’re going to die without even having your first kiss” Draco pouted at the other which caused another short burst of laughter from the Slytherins.

“Or perhaps you can shack up with your little Weasel sidekick” Blaise jeered from beside Pansy

“Oh yeah...if he’s not already doing it with that pitiful little mud-blood you call a friend” Draco added

“Shove it, Malfoy” Potter finally spat

“They are, aren’t they!” Pansy laughed wickedly at the thought

“See Potter, nobody really needs you." Draco paused "Perhaps it’s a good thing you’re in the tournament, might give you a more honourable death” He puffed

That's when Draco noticed it, a glazed look over the other boy's eyes. 

But he brushed it off.

“Upset, Potter? Maybe if you hadn't put your name in the goblet in the first place this could all be avoided.” Draco spoke 

“Better yet, if you hadn’t come back to Hogwarts at all!” Pansy chimed again, seeming the most enthusiastic to get involved 

Draco stepped forward and closer to Potter, his wand now in hand he waved it about as he spoke. 

“There's no way you stand a chance against Cedric, and half the school thinks you're a dastardly liar.” Draco spoke

“Never thought I'd be cheering on a bloody Hufflepuff. Useless, the lot of them.” Draco mumbled, as if he were merely speaking his mind out loud.

“And now, he’s gone and stolen your girlfriend. How embarrassing. I can’t wait to see how this one plays out, right Potter?.” 

Draco flashed his friends a knowing smile before meeting Harrys eyes as he stood in front of him.

Was he-

“Are you about to cry, Potter?” Pansy shrieked, causing an outburst of laughter from the rest of the group once again, this one louder than the last.

However, Draco didn’t laugh. Instead he hesitated, and his pointed features hardened.

Draco felt something down in his chest stir, a little pang of.. Regret?

His mouth went dry, he could now taste the bitterness of the words that had come rolling naturally out his mouth and he shifted at the feeling.

“This is the great hero wizard, Harry Potter, huh?” Blaise piped up “Why don’t you go cry to your mother- oh.. Hang on a second”

Draco suddenly felt small and powerless to stop what he had started.

It was the same, hopeless feeling Draco got when he watched his father yell and shout at some poor house elf who had simply been somewhere at the wrong time. 

The laughter rolled on from Blaises remark, childish but unending. They were teenagers after all.

Harry's eyes met Dracos again but only for a split moment, and now with that burning feeling of regret searing the inside of his chest did he realise how tired Potter really looked. 

The drone of the other five went on between haughty laughter, hurling insults at Potter as Draco seemed to be frozen in place, confronted by the look he was being given. 

Harry looked defeated, tired, his face was sullen, hair shaggy and glasses sitting slightly crooked on his face. 

Before he could analyse the situation anymore he felt something digging into his shoulder, Harry was pushing past him harshly and leaving without another word. 

Harry left behind the laughing group, Pansy hitting Draco's arm playfully as their plan had been executed perfectly. 

He didn’t feel how he had expected to, he felt no need to celebrate, but plastered a smile on his face and forced out a laugh. 

Nobody else seemed to notice the strain in his voice, as Pansy was too busy entertaining the others as they mocked the look on Harry's face.

Dracos eyes trailed over to the exit where Harry was no longer in sight, the setting sun streaming into the stone walled room and for a moment Draco thought about taking off after him.

He thought about going after Harry, but what would he say? 

He had too much pride to apologise, and it was stupid to think he was pitying Harry Potter of all people. He didn’t care.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and they were soon making their way out with a flurry of robes and echoed voices.

_xx_

Draco slipped onto the seat in the dining hall the next morning, taking up a usual spot in between two of his friends- today it was Goyle and Pansy. Pansy seemed to be everywhere nowadays, he noted. Only after they had come back from break he had noticed she had taken more of a liking to him than usual. 

He shrugged it off with bigger, darker things lurking at the back of his mind. 

He reached over the table and grabbed the first thing within arms reach, a pastry of which he absentmindedly took a bite and let his eyes scan the room, filtering out the usual chatter from those around him. 

Not that he was looking for anything in particular of course, his eyes almost straining as he looked over at the Gryffindor table which was separated by at least a dozen heads.

He always had a hard time peering over there. He usually tried to zone in on the ginger mop that accompanied the raven haired boy he was looking for. 

But, when that wasn't in sight he knew hope was lost and he had no other bearings. They weren’t at breakfast. Potter or the other two stooges.

He wondered if he had something to do with it, but before he could think more about the subject the abrupt laughter from those around him whipped him back to reality. 

“Check it out, Draco.” Goyle spoke, shoving a copy of The Daily Prophet toward him

Draco picked it up slowly

_The Rejected Champion_

Draco read on

_It seems as though there’s tension in the air at Hogwarts, particularly between two all star players. Cedric Diggory managed to sweep the youngest champion Harry Potter's secret crush, Cho Chang, off her feet before he could even have a chance. Is this the love triangle we’ve all been waiting for?_

Draco decided to stop there, putting the paper down. 

“The look on his face!” Pansy wailed

“Yeah” Draco snickered “Pathetic, that one” 

Draco munched on his pastries, shoving that feeling of regret down inside him and instead thinking about what assignments he needed to be doing. 

"So, what did you think about what Snape was talking about?" Pansy had turned to him

"He talks about a lot of things, and I think many things about Snape" Draco spoke

"Don't be daft" Pansy laughed and nudged him

Draco just gave her a pointed look as he had almost dropped his pastry, and she cleared her throat awkwardly.

"I mean- about the ball" She spoke

Draco reached back into his memory to recall Snape gathering them all in a room to explain something about an upcoming dance.

Draco hadn't been listening, but only remembered because he was so bemused by Snape trying to explain to them about dance etiquette and then resorting to reading from a little handbook. He hasn’t thought people were wanting to actually go outside of getting to press up close to the person of your choice.

Draco only shrugged 

"Not my thing. Why would I want to go?" Draco spoke

"Everyones going" Pansy spoke defensively now

Draco raised an eyebrow at her tone, glancing over at Goyle who seemed to be following the conversation.

"Well, are you going then Goyle?" Draco asked

"Maybe, yeah" The other shrugged "Why, are you going to ask me?"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh, well I suppose I will then. Wouldn't want you going alone" Draco spoke

"Wait, you're going with Goyle? like, going with him?" Pansy frowned

"What? No- I meant general. As friends- a group" Draco pinched the bridge of his nose then glanced at Pansy again "I assume you're going?" 

"Yeah I-" Pansy started

"Well, great. I'm glad we had this conversation" Draco shoved the rest of the pastry into his mouth, no longer interested in this particular topic

"Draco" She sighed "I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to it with me?" 

Draco stilled for a few moments

"With you, as in.. my date?" Draco asked

"Well.. yeah" Pansy seemed to had lost her usual boisterous confidence 

"I suppose that wouldn't be terrible." Draco shrugged

_xx_

It seemed that wherever Draco was over the following two days, Harry wasn’t and he wondered how that could be. 

He had seen the frizzy haired Hermione nose deep in books in shared classes or scurrying around the hallways, throwing Draco the dirtiest of looks. 

He was almost worried she was going to throw another punch his way. Not that he was scared of her of course, he still claimed that it was simply a cheap shot on her part as he hadn’t been expecting it. 

Harry and Ron were as absent as ever, and Draco figured Hermione had taken one for the team and was gathering copious amounts of notes for her absent minded friends. How were they even allowed to be skipping these classes? And why did he even care?

Draco avoided the Slytherin common room after dinner that dreary evening, instead opting to visit the library. Partly to pick-out a herbology textbook he needed to fill in some gaps in his notes and partly because he wasn’t in the mood to entertain his friends.

He slowly moved through the isles as he had been caught one too many times rushing around and he didn’t feel like getting that lecture again by that horrid Librarian.

He passed an isle with a sole occupant who was hunched over one of the many books that lay sprawled out and open on the desk. 

Draco hesitated a moment before he took a few steps backwards and leant back slightly to see if it was who he thought it was. 

“Potter” Draco stated 

Harry lifted his head up quickly, fixing his crooked glasses from having been laying on his arm, his face falling when he noticed who it was.

“Catching up on all the classes you’ve missed I assume?” Draco spoke 

“None of your business what i’m doing, Malfoy” Harry spoke with disdain, snapping the book he had been resting on shut.

Draco had now only noticed that eye sore sitting on the desk on the far side of Harry, the golden egg reflecting brilliantly despite the muted light of the library.

“What a death sentence. I’d hate to be you right now Potter” Draco tutted 

“I said sod off, Malfoy.” Harry snapped, tone harsh “I just got rid of Ron and I don’t want you sniffing around trying to rile me up again”

Draco frowned, offended that Harry thought so low of him as he would only be hanging around to pester him. It was true, but there was that little familiar regretful feeling seeping up and making his hands tingle, the same feeling he had been trying to suppress while noticing Harrys absence. 

In Dracos pensive silence, Harry was still speaking. Draco wasn’t listening though. Harrys face still looked sullen, eyes red rimmed and the same glazed look that Draco had caught when he had made the boy cry.

“Dear god, you look like shit Potter” Draco piped up suddenly, causing the other boy to stop mid sentence 

There was a long pause where they were both staring at each other. Draco almost didn’t realise he had said it out loud if it weren't for the deep frown settling into Harrys face. 

“Do you ever take a break, Malfoy? You know you’ve been on my arse since first year. You really don’t take rejection well, you know that?” Harry quipped, standing up now and stacking up the books he had collected 

“Don’t be so full of yourself, Potter. This bloody school is full of half-wits and mud-bloods every morning I’m basically knee deep in filth.” Draco spoke 

“Just shut up, okay? I’m so tired of you.” Harry mumbled

“You think-” Draco started

“I said shut it, Malfoy!” Harry spoke loudly, taking a threatening step forward toward him which made Draco jerk back slightly on instinct 

“I’m so tired of you!” Harry stressed again “I'm tired of your group and your little girlfriend, i'm tired of these god forsaken tasks, and these assignments, I'm tired of Ron and Hermione. It’s every day, all the time, at school, at home, in the hallways, I can't get a break around here can I!” Harrys voice was steadily rising and he was at the point of yelling

“Shh!” Draco took a step forward so that Harry would tone it down as they were on the path of getting kicked out 

“Don’t come near me!” Harry snapped, shoving Draco back 

After stumbling back a bit Draco could see now that Harry was upset. Genuinely upset. It was late, he could tell Harry was tired and he could also tell he had been the straw to break the camel's back. Usually, he didn’t care. But yet there he was... caring.

And that icky feeling was back, the one Draco didn’t like to think about.

It was the fog that shrouded his feelings clearing for a few beats, long enough for Draco to recognise the deep understanding he held of the fatigue and hopelessness Harry exerted.

Which was followed by the regret he felt for his own actions, and before the confusion started to settle in, Draco shut it down. It wasn’t something he wanted to deal with right now, the can of worms he just couldn’t release. Not in the library at least.

He noticed Harry was still talking again. Angrier than before.

But all Draco could manage was

“She’s not my girlfriend” 

“Potter, Malfoy.” Madam Pince made an appearance close behind Draco which made him jump once again.

“Out. Now” She spoke with a rage like they had been caught tearing out pages of books

“But I haven’t-” Draco started, as he had been too distracted with following his feelings to even retrieve what he came for

“I said out!” She cried, her shrill voice was enough to make them both scatter like mice. 

Harry shoved the egg in his bag and made a dash before Draco had even looked toward the exit. 

Draco cursed, finding himself tailing Harry who was already at the end of the hall by the time he left the library. He came to a stop and sighed, running a hand through his hair as he watched the end of the now empty hallway before he turned and went back to his room.

Laying in his bed after a long shower, he let thoughts of Harry seep into his mind slowly. His stomach churned at the thought of pitying him, but he couldn't deny what he saw in Harry's small outbursts. 

He recognised that the weight of the world was starting to sit heavy on their shoulders- Harry more so than anyone, and Draco started to feel that same pressure twisting up his insides. He heard his father's voice echo in the back of his mind, the Dark Lord's plan for him and his family. He felt the only control he ever had over his life was when he was making someone else feel like shit. 

As he drifted off to sleep, he pictured vibrant green trees and soft grass peppered with wild flowers, the sun filtering through the drooping branches. And if that distant laughter sounded familiar, he didn’t even seem to mind.

**_Harry_ **

“Im sorry Harry but, that is really quite humiliating” 

Ron was holding a copy of the Daily Prophet in his hand, shaking his head. Though it seemed he was more than happy to read through the entire article despite his best friend's humiliation. 

“Ron, you’re not helping.” Hermione spoke in a hushed tone. 

She reached over and snatched the paper out of Ron's hand, folding it up neatly before placing it down on her lap.

Harry sat deep in his chair in the Gryffindor common room, elbow on the arm rest and head in his hand as he watched as Ron made a face at Hermione once his reading material had been taken away.

Usually one to laugh at the petty arguments, he wasn’t in the mood for it. 

He’d told his friends about the unfortunate event that had happened yesterday evening, minus the crying part. He was always open, and one to share these things with the two. He knew and had learnt there were burdens he could not carry alone, and time and time again had his friends proved he could tell them anything without judgement or fear, no matter how big or small the problem was and they would take it as seriously as the last.

“Harry, I know it's embarrassing but it’s not worth missing classes for. You’re just letting Draco have the upper hand” Hermione spoke in that very Hermione tone she always had. Loving, but with a firm undertone and a realistic point of view. 

“I know, I know” Harry sighed, tilting his head into his hand so his palm was resting on his forehead and he closed his eyes. 

“Look, if you’re going to miss some classes so be it. I’m with you all the way” Ron smiled 

“Ron, you’re behind as it is” Hermione retorted

“I’m just trying to be supportive!” Ron spoke “There’s no way I can go into class with that blond git. Even the thought of what he did makes me want to punch him right in the stupid face.” 

Despite Hermione's encouragement to go to class, Harry opted out over the next two days. Ron seemed to come to a compromise of no dining hall and no classes that Draco would make an appearance in. However by the end of the second day, Harry had about an earful of Ron. 

On top of the personal shame brought on by the group of Slytherins, he had every other regular Joe in his year whispering about his personal life. It felt invasive and was a whole nother level of teenage-angst and humiliation on top of the simple everyday events of his life. The tournament. The inevitable darkness looming overhead. The droning of his concerned friends, his snappy Potions professor always breathing down his neck. 

It was almost too much for him to bear. He wasn’t weak, no, he knew he wasn’t. He was stressed, tired. 

Oh, Merlin, he was so tired. 

Harry was dashing down the dark hallway after the confrontation with Draco in the library, legs moving faster than his brain as he had been having trouble processing things as of late.

Dracos silver, pondering eyes burned into his mind.

It was confusing, disorientating even. He noticed how Draco watched with intent, like he was soaking up every word and movement.

However he was all eyes, and no ears. The way he seemed to listen vigorously or his contemplative demeanour meant nothing to him when whatever came spilling out his mouth was nothing short of foul.

He hated Draco.

Harry let his legs carry him outside where dusk had settled over the fields, the tiredness and confusion moving aside to let the bubbling anger through.

He hated Draco. He had to keep marching forward to stop himself from turning right back around and Hexing him into next week. 

Stumbling a bit down to the lake where silence wrapped around him like a blanket, he felt a sob wrack through his body before he even noticed all his anger had coursed through him, and now he was crying. 

He leant up against the willow tree of which rustled in response, leaning his entire weight against it. His hand came up to his face and swiftly took off his glasses, pressing his palms against his eyes. He let out another sob, and finally allowed himself to cry.

He felt every emotion as it passed through him, like a weight sitting heavy on his chest. The embarrassment, the anger, the stress, the sorrow, the fear, the pure, relentless day-to-day tiredness he felt. 

He cried for himself, he cried out of self pity.

He cried for parents, for his friends, his classmates. 

And he cried for Draco. 


	2. Two Worlds

**_Harry_ **

A solitary night of self pity always made him feel better in the morning. 

The sun streamed into the silent room, thoughts of the bitter cold of last night by the lake came back to him, how it had made his bones ache, his cheeks and nose stinging with the frigid weather. And then he remembered how nice it was to slip into bed and warm up, and sleep dreamlessly. There was always a silver lining.

And at the end of the day, there wasn’t anything better than a little humiliation to keep him grounded. 

Harry went into the dining hall after a slow morning routine, finding familiar faces and sitting down beside Ron.

“Sorry- I didn’t want to wake you.” Ron started as he watched Harry now “You look so peaceful when you’re asleep”

Harry shook his head slightly and waved him off.

“Its okay, I needed a good sleep” Harry spoke and started putting food on his plate

“How are you.. feeling today Harry?” Hermione asked almost hesitantly

“I feel good.” Harry nodded

He ignored the concerned undertone, knowing they often were overly worried whenever notable things happened- which also happened to be very frequently.

“See Harry? Nobody even cares anymore about Cedric asking Cho to the ball and Draco tricking you into thinking she was going to ask you” Ron spoke with a mouth full of toast 

“Yes.. thank you, Ron” Harry drawled

“Got a date for the ball yet boys?” Seamus piped up from across the table

“Bloody hell, Seamus” Ron spoke, dropping his food back on his plate like it had personally offended him.

“It’s alright, Ron” Harry laughed as Ron had been the one to bring it up more than anyone else.

“I'm just asking!” Seamus looked surprised at the small outburst and raised his hands in self defence 

“Why? I don't suppose you have a date?” Ron asked

“I asked Lavender yesterday, and you know what she said?” Seamus paused “She said yes!”

“Oh, god. We’re falling behind” Ron spoke, his head in his hands now

“It’s not a big deal. Don’t worry about it Harry, it's just a dance. Not everyone is interested in taking dates anyway. ” Hermione spoke gently from beside Ron

She was leaning forward slightly to be able to see Harry properly, he could tell she was still worrying about him.

“I'm really not that-” Harry started

“Hermione-” Ron spoke quickly, shifting slightly to face her on his right “You’re a girl.” 

Harry internally groaned at the comment, Ron didn’t exactly have a way with words and by the look on Hermione's face he could tell this wasn’t going to go down well.

“You’re not going to the dance with anyone, maybe we should go together” Ron spoke

“And you just assume i'm not going with anyone?” Hermione spoke

“Well… yeah” Ron spoke as if it was obvious

Hermione made a face as if she was going to say something, torn between offended and upset. Instead she grabbed at her book that had been sitting by her plate and swiftly left the table without a word.

Ron watched her walk away before slowly turning back to the table, looking at the others who all shifted awkwardly after watching that encounter.

“Very smooth. You know, I could teach you some moves.” Seamus winked at him

Harry only gave Ron a small and sympathetic pat on the back as the red-head rested his face in his hands once again.

_xxx_

“I didn’t mean it like that, you know? I meant it as in- she's a girl, girls like dances. She never said she was ever going.” Ron continued

They sat opposite each other in front of a chessboard, and Ron was kicking his ass effortlessly.

“Did you ever ask her if she was?” Harry asked

“Well, no” Ron spoke slowly

Harry gave Ron a look 

“I just thought she’d mention it!” Ron stressed “And you know what? Now Nevilles asked my bloody sister to the ball. Neville.”

Harry laughed at that, he’d be lying if he said the thought hadn’t crossed his mind about asking Ginny to the ball after Ron had mentioned it in passing. More of a last ditch effort really, and now even that option was gone. 

“You seem awfully stressed about this ball Ron, you know we don't need dates?” Harry spoke

“Oh god, you sound like Hermione now.” Ron knitted his eyebrows together “Are you going to tell me you already have a date and then storm off too?”

Ron glanced at the chessboard they had temporarily abandoned mid conversation and made his next move. 

“No, I guess I just haven’t been in the dancing mood.” Harry sighed 

“Well, Draco has that effect on people” Ron spoke, watching as Harry leant over to move a piece.

They both silently looked at the board for a few moments.

“I think i’m going to go to the library” Harry spoke, as if the mention of Draco had most of his other problems rushing back to him

“Again? I think you are turning into Hermione.” Ron spoke

Harry laughed as he got up from his chair

“I have stuff to catch up on, and you know.. the whole tournament thing.” Harry spoke “I’ll meet you at dinner”

Ron nodded, leaning back in his chair and scanning the common room to probably find the next person he wanted to beat at chess.

_xxx_

Harry had spent less than half an hour at the library, worried he’d get sucked into more countless hours flipping through books only to come up with nothing. He couldn’t focus either and opted to go for a walk down to the courtyard before going back and letting his friends talk his ear off about whatever was going on.

He walked down the open hallway, cool grey stone pillars arching brilliantly on either side of him as the wind tousled his hair. 

“Potter” A cold and familiar voice carried 

Harry's walk slowed down and then he came to a stop. He glanced to his left and saw Draco leant against the pillar as if it was the most casual thing in the world. He had been too self absorbed to even notice the blond. 

Draco wore a more casual looking version of the school uniform on most weekends- dark grey vest and a white button up underneath, even sporting a Slytherin scarf. Harry wondered what it was like having so little self expression.

“What?” Harry spoke 

“Found a date to the ball yet?” Draco's face broke out into an amused grin and he stood up from leaning against the wall

Harry let out a frustrated sigh at the question he had heard for the second time that day

“Are you following me or something?” Harry retorted

“You wish, Potter.” Draco snapped

“Then what are you doing here?” Harry asked

“I was meeting.. someone” Draco spoke

Harry looked around now, glancing each way. There was nobody else around, no sounds to be heard beside the gentle patter of rain painting the uncovered pavement a darker shade.

“Right.” Harry spoke slowly

“You didn't answer my question” Draco piped up again, more than likely averting from the previous topic of what he was doing.

“No- I don't, okay? This is getting old” Harry spoke “And I bet you don't even have a date”

Draco seemed to have to think for a few moments, eyes darting around in thought.

“I do actually. I’m going with Pansy” Draco spoke

Of course he was. Harry frowned.

“You know i’m happy for you. She’s just as- if not more insufferable than you. I’m sure you’ll have a grand time with her Malfoy.” Harry spoke bitterly 

“I’ll have a better time than you.” Draco smiled “I can already picture you and Weasley having the first romantic, slow dance together with the other champions.”

The frown remained on Harrys face as he watched Draco speak.

“What do you mean with the other champions?” Harry asked

“Oh, you didn’t know? The champions and their dates are the first ones to take the floor and start the dance, so I’ve heard.” Draco stated “So do your robes match Weasleys god awful ones or are they worse?”

Damn. Humiliation kept him grounded, sure, but slow dancing with Ron in front of their entire year? That was a bit much. Maybe he should have been the one to ask Hermione. 

“I have to go.” Harry spoke, more so thinking out loud than telling Draco

He turned and made his way back to the Gryffindor common room as Draco called out behind him.

_xxx_

“We have to find dates to the ball” Harry sat down on the couch beside Ron who was staring into the fire like it was telling a story.

“You’re telling me” Ron spoke

Harry joined him in staring into the fire. 

He wasn’t surprised Draco was going with Pansy, she was always following him around since first year. 

And he’d be damned if he let Draco have the upper hand in this. 

He thought the whole ferret incident with Moody would’ve made Draco back off, but he hadn’t. And come to think of it, he thought maybe the Cho prank was some sort of revenge. If Draco’s strategy was to just get progressively meaner every time Harry got him back then so be it. 

Draco couldn’t seem to take what he dished out, he could see it. But it was a game Harry could play, he had patience. He had the lake to cry at. 

It was a very Slytherin way of thinking, he thought, not taking the high road. But something about Draco filled this deep, burning and rising passion for-

“Hey Harry” Parvati walked along arm in arm with her sister

Harry frowned at being pulled out of his thoughts, let alone where they had even headed. It took him a few moments to register what had happened before he jumped up from the couch. 

“Hey, Parvati. Padma.” Harry rushed out 

“Do you two by chance have a date to the ball?”

They glanced at each other and smiled, Parvati shaking her head.

“Well, would you like to go with me and Ron?” Harry asked

He gestured behind himself at Ron who was still staring into the fire, almost lustfully now. Harry cleared his throat to get Rons attention but even that didn't work, so he glanced back at the sisters. Padma looked concerned, but Parvati was still smiling. 

“He’s had a long day” Harry spoke

**_Draco_ **

Slytherin's common room was calling his name, rushing down the hallway until he was halted by a familiar set of heavy black robes.

“Just the person I needed to talk to.” Snape spoke

“Yes, professor? I’m not in trouble am I?” He asked

He was lucky to not exactly have Snape on his opposing team, between Snape knowing his father and being in Slytherin he seemed to have more of an advantage to his good moods than others. Most of the time.

“Your father told you to keep your head down this year, Draco.” Professor Snape's voice was almost haunting in the empty hallway

“I am.” Draco spoke

“I heard about your little incident with Potter. Do you think that’s keeping your head down?” Snape frowned down at him

“Well no-” Draco started

“Potter musn’t get discouraged from this Tournament.” Snape paused “You’re going to get yourself into more trouble than it's worth”

“I didn’t think it was a big deal, okay? I was just poking fun.” Draco spoke

“Enough, Draco. I mean it. Head. down.” Snape spoke firmly

Snape seemed to detect someone coming long before Draco, to which he promptly left him standing alone in the open hallway, confident that Draco had gotten the message. 

He gazed out to the courtyard now.

When Harry had come by, he simply couldn’t help himself or the words as they tumbled out his mouth. 

There was something about Harry bouncing back after being the victim of Dracos own bullying rubbed him the wrong way, so he felt the need to continue. Maybe it was he admired what Harry had, that very ability to bounce back. To work through it, to move on, continue to save the day. 

Everything that Draco was lacking. 

And maybe it was that evil Draco felt metastasising inside him that made things harder to deal with. He didn’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry just i realised how long the first chapter is and how short this one is in comparison. I’ll work on medium chapters... if u read this far thank u.. much appreciated


End file.
